


Love is Strength

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [40]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The traditions of the Ground and Sky differ in many places. One of these places is in the proposal of unions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Strength

"There are," The Commander paused to run her tongue across her bottom lip to wet the skin, "certain conditions that need to be met in Trikru tradition to offer a Union." 

"Oh." Clarke blinked, her bright blue eyes shimmering with confusion as she let her eyes roam across Lexa's face. "Conditions such as?"

"The ability to provide for one's partner is paramount." Lexa explained lifting her hand to wave her fingers at the pile of furs that lined her bed. "Hunting—for meat and fur—is the most common way that an individual would show that they are able to provide."

"Right." Clarke let her head dip into a shallow nod. "That makes sense." 

"Proof of compatibility is the second most important condition." Lexa continued as she pulled a small piece of paper out of the folds of her jacket. "I made this for you Klark." 

Clarke reached out slowly to take the paper from Lexa's fingers—she ignored the pulse of heat that ricochetted through her nerve endings at the brush of Lexa's skin—and unfolded the paper carefully. "Oh." Clarke gasped and her teeth sank down into her bottom lip. On the paper a roughly sketched image of Clarke perched upon a horse stared back at her, and Clarke's heart lurched in her chest. "It's beautiful." 

"You are an artist Klark." Lexa murmured. "I... I am not, but Lincoln is skilled with charcoal."

"It is beautiful." Clarke reiterated with a smile blossoming across her mouth. "Thank you."

"The final condition that needs to be met is providing a piece of yourself for your partner to judge." Lexa said. The dark haired woman pulled her knife from her belt and cut a braid from her hair. She held it out in trembling fingers for Clarke to take. "How do you judge me Klark kom Skaikru, are you willing to enter into union with me?"

"This was...?" Clarke blinked her cheeks flushing pink as she looked between the braided strands of brown hair in her palm, and Lexa's dazzling green eyes. “You're proposing to me?”

“If that is the word that your people use, then yes, I am proposing to you Klark.” Lexa agreed tilting her head to the side as an affectionate smile appeared on her lips. “Hodnes laik kwelnes Klark, ba ai hod yu in.” 

“You…” Clarke shook her head and bit her lip. The blonde haired woman rocked forward on her toes before launching her body forward to clasp her arms around Lexa's neck. “Yes.” 

Lexa let her fingertips drift downwards to curl around Clarke's hips as she anchored the younger woman flush against her chest. "Mochof Klark," she murmured into the curve of the blonde haired woman's throat. 

"I love you." Clarke replied, her words muffled by the strands of dark brown hair that fell into her mouth as she spoke, but Lexa could hear the laughter in her voice regardless. "Fuck, you surprised me." 

"That is the idea, is it not?" Lexa chuckled tugging Clarke away from her body in order to look into the woman's bright blue eyes. Lexa watched Clarke's eyes glisten with happiness and a small tear slip out of the corner of her eye to trickle down her cheek. The Commander caught the tear drop on the pad of her thumb as she stroked Clarke's cheek tenderly. 

Clarke laughed, biting her bottom lip, before nodding her head. "Yes," she said. "That's the idea. I just didn't think it would ever happen." 

Lexa tilted her head to the side thoughtfully before parting her lips to reply. "If you had been another woman I doubt that it would." she agreed with a dip of her chin. "However, you are Wanheda—respected and feared by the clans in the same way that Heda is—I am not the source of your enemies. Yet, I can be the source of your protection." 

"Hodnes laik kwelnes Leksa," Clarke agreed, shifting her hand to brush her fingertips across Lexa's cheekbone. "Ou, hodnes na uf. Ai sad uf in.” 

“Sha.” Lexa mumbled. “I choose strength. My people love you Klark, and the Trikru will protect those that they love.”

“Then,” Clarke smiled brightly, her lips twisting into a grin and her eyes dancing with affection. “We've got a wedding to plan.”


End file.
